fantasyearthzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Summons
=Summons= Summons are great tools in battles. All summons require crystals and/or items to be used in battle. Summons also need different buildings to be summoned also. Summons can change the tide of battle but also hurt your castle's hp when you die as a summon. Dissummoning can help prevent castle hp loss when you are low on health. Just move the cursor onto yourzelf, push the Z key and select dismiss summon. ---- Knight Crystals needed: 30 Structure Needed: Castle/Keep HP: 4,200 Strong Against: All Summons Weak Against: Knights, Debuffs Walking Speed: 235% The second fastest summon on the battlefield. It has two attacks one close range and one far range. The far range attack takes more time to use leaving knights vulnerable for a few moments but more than double the damage as the short ranged attack. Knights have very little affect on non-summoned players but can briefly disrupt whatever non-summoned players may be doing. Attacking the same non-summoned players pver and over just really makes people mad sinc your not doing anything to them but tripping them repeatedly. Knights are the main defence against other summons including other knights, making other knights their greatest weaknesss. Knights are best used for hit and run tactics. Attacks Giant Crystals needed: 30 Structure Needed: War Workshop HP: 7,000 Strong Against: All Buildings Weak Against: Knights, Debuffs Movement Speed: Walking 55% Jumping 75% The giant is the tank of the battlefield, it can blow up any building in a short time. It is the slowest summon and is very easy to be attacked by enemy knights. Giants require friendly knight escort if enemy knights have been summoned. Giants are perfect for plowing trough a field of enemy Arrow Towers and Obelisks. The cannons on the giant's back cannot be used close range. Giants have a second attack where htey can stomp the ground throwing back any non-summoned enemy players. If the War Workshop structure is destroyed all, then giants will be automatically desummoned. Attacks Wraith Crystals needed: 50 Structure Needed: Gates of Hades HP:'''4,800 '''Strong Against: Warriors, Scouts, Sorcerers Weak Against: Knights Movement Speed: 100% Limit:'1 Wraiths are great anti-infantry summons. They can slow down players movements and have a nasty sword attack. Wraiths can also blind players that are within a cetain radius of the wraith. It is slow, but faster than giants. There can only be 1 wraith out at a time on a team. Great for covering Chimeras but are still open to knight attacks. Wraiths need the Gates of Hades structure, when the Gates of Hades is destroyed all wraiths on that team are automatically dissummoned and the Gates of Hades cannot be rebuilt for the remainder of the battle ''Attacks Chimera AKA Chim '''Crystals needed: 40 and Chimera Blood Structure Needed: Castle/Keep HP: 4,300 Strong Against: All Summons, Buildings Weak Against: Knights, Dragons Movement Speed:'100% '''Limit:'Once for every bar of morale lost starting at the 2nd bar Chimeras are very powerful. They move slightly faster than non-summoned players. They can only be summoned a maximum of two times per battle, and you can summon it once you are on your 2nd castle health bar. There can only be one chimera at one time per team. HP will slowly decrease after you summon. It has 4 attacks, one AoE freezing attack, one Fire attack, a close range stomping attack that knocks back people around you and Final Burst and the self destruct attack, which can only be used when close to the enemy Castle/Keep. They are mainly used to take down the enemy’s Castle/Keep health bar, but it can also be used to push the fronts as it has quite a bit of firepower. Attacks Dragon '''Crystals needed: 0, Dragon Soul Structure Needed: None, Summoned upon death HP:'''8,000 '''Strong Against: All Summons, All Buildings and All Classes Weak Against: Knights Movement Speed: 235% Limit:'3 Dragons are very powerful and have the ability to fly. There can only be a maximum of three per team and are only summoned when a player has a dragon soul and is killed. Your own Castle/Keep 's health bar must be atleast 1/2 a bar less than your enemy. You get a dragon per health bar, if non have been summoned untill your team reaches their last health bar up to three dragons can still be summoned at random. Having a dragon soul and meeting the health bar requirments does not automatically summon you to be a dragon, it is choosen by random and if the game chooses anybody at all. Whenever you drain you power it can only be regenerated whener you are on the ground. Flying will halt regernaration. Dragons are the fastest unit in the game and can advoid knigts easily (go up cliffs etc.) Dragons are great for destroying enemy obelisks and protecting Chimeras. Since dragon souls are rare, don;t let people boss you around when you have summoned as a dragon. Have fun with it your team has most likely lsot the battle anyways but dont waste it since it is a rare opportunity with a rare item. ''Attacks Chariot '''Crystals needed: ''20 '''Structure Needed:' Castle/Keep HP: '''2,000 '''Strong Against: '''None '''Weak Against: Knights , Castle/Keep, Arrow Towers 'Movement Speed: '''300% '''Limit: '''4 ''Attacks Category:Guides Category:War